


We got the bite...

by TenebrisNight



Series: A new beginning [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Everybody Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrisNight/pseuds/TenebrisNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison answers: ''Because my father is a hunter. Just like I was before the bite.''<br/>Derek stares at Allison with shock in his eyes when Danny add ''That's right we never told you how we got bitten.''<br/>''You never really pushed into my past... so I didn't want to push into yours.'' Derek offered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We got the bite...

Derek was three months pregnant and with only six months to go he was very happy even though he is constantly tired and sleeps most of the time, his morning sickness doesn’t stick to just mornings and everyone is very protective, especially Stiles.

After Stiles claimed him he moved into Stiles's room. So when he wants to he can be alone but most of the time he lays on the couch in the living room, so that they can all see him and are happy because they know he is fine and the pack can be close to him. It's also a plus because the couch is smaller than the bed so when Stiles lies down next to him he is closer.

 

So this is what Derek is doing now, lying on the couch with a cover tightly around him and his back to Stiles, when Allison comes down from her room with her phone, telling Stiles that her dad wants to speak to him. Stiles gets up takes the phone and goes outside to talk. Everybody is in the living room when Stiles comes back and says ''I'm going to the town to meet Allison's dad. All of you stay here and don't get into trouble. Allison, I would take you with me but this seems more like official pack business, so for now, I will go alone and you can ask your dad about it later.''

Allison accepts without argument.

 

After Stiles leaves they all stay in the living room with Derek. Derek is curious as to why Stiles was so uneasy with the fact that he has to meet with Allison father, that's why he asks the pack.

''Because my father is a hunter. Just like I was before the bite.'' Allison answers with a practiced tone.

Derek stares at Allison with shock in his eyes when Danny add ''That's right we never told you how we got bitten.''

''You never really pushed into my past... so I didn't want to push into yours.'' Derek offered.

''Almost all of us got the bite because we would either die without it or we really needed it to make it through the day.'' Isaac said as he looked into his hands.

Derek sensed Isaac's discomfort so without thinking he got up, went to Isaac and hugged him. Isaac tensed up so Derek released him quickly and apologized ''Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.''

''No you didn't. I was just surprised.'' Isaac replied. He blushed a little when he added ''I kind of liked it.'' So Derek hugged him again.

''Seems like your hormones are at work here.'' Erica joked.

''Probably a little.'' Derek said. ''Mostly it's because now that I am claimed by Stiles and he is your alpha I see you as my pups.''

They all looked at Derek with surprise. ‘‘It’s part of being a Nuri. So if I act too much like a mom would to you then you have to tell me and I will stop.''

Isaac smiled said ''We don't really mind or at least, I certainly don't.''

 

In the meantime, Stiles meets up with Chris, Allison’s dad.

 ''So what's going on?'' Stiles asks him.

''Hunters are coming through Beacon Hills for a job they have further from here. But I am concerned that they plan to do more than just stop here on their way and they don't always follow the code.'' Chris said with worried eyes.

''Shit. Are you serious?'' Stiles said worriedly. ''They really know how to pick their timing.''

Chris looked at Stiles than said ''You look more worried than usual. When I come to you with news like this you mostly say that you will just lay low. What is so different this time?''

Stiles sigs ''I am only telling you this because I trust you and because you always help us. I recently took a mate... and he is three months pregnant.''

Chris stared at Stiles ''Crap.''

''Yeah. I can't bring him into danger. I have to think of something.''

''They already know that I will be here. So at lease, we have that covered. For now, we need to come up with a plan if something does happen.'' Chris knows that Stiles is really serious about protecting his pack and family. ''But for now, it seems like the only thing we can do is wait.''

''Yeah I know... But that doesn't mean I like it.'' Stiles said, clearly irritated.

 

At the same time, Derek is sitting in the house and listening to the story of how everyone met Stiles.

''Allison and I were the first have to meet Stiles.'' Scott starts. ''It was five years ago when Stiles was 18 and I was 16, Allison was 17. By then Stiles was already alone.'' Everyone got a bit sad at that. ''You know that his mom died when he was 15 and his dad a couple of months after he turned 18.''

''We meet him sometime after that.'' Allison said. ''My dad and I got a word that there was a rogue werewolf running around in Beacon Hills, so we came here to take care of it. But we accidentally tried to kill Scott. That's when Stiles showed up.''

''I was going home one night when something attacked me. The next thing I knew I was turning into something and two days later someone was trying to kill me.'' Scott added.

''He explained that the werewolf we were looking for was an alpha. He also offered to help, he said it was because this was still his territory even if he is the only one and no one has the right to bite someone without his approval. He was pissed.'' Allison said.

''So Stiles wasn't the one who bit you?'' Derek asks Scott.

''No he wasn't. I'm the only one of his betas that was not bitten by him. But he is still my alpha and he was the one who taught me to control of my wolf.'' Scott said with determined eyes.

Allison took Scott's hand in hers and continued. ''We accepted his help and took down the alpha but I was seriously hurt. I wouldn't make it to the hospital so Stiles asked my dad if he could give me the bite. And you already know his answer.'' Allison said as she flashed her yellow ayes.

Derek nodded.

''After that, he told my dad that I’d have to stay here so he can teach me control and afterwards I could leave with him. But after some time I fell in love with Scott and I like it here. So I stayed and my dad continued alone. He still has contact with me regularly and keeps the hunters away from this area.'' Allison finished.

''I was next.'' Erica slightly smiled at Derek where she sat next to Boyd. ''I had very serious epilepsy. I spent most of the time in a hospital. Stiles helped me one time and I was really lucky that he was there. Then one day he came to me and asked me if I want to change myself. I spent the week with him, Scott, and Ally before he gave me the bite.''

Isaac hugged Derek tightly and said ''Then it was me. Both my mom and brother died when I was young. My father wasn't a nice man. I spent most of my time locked away and I was often bruised. One day, when I was 16, I was running from the house and I went into the forest when Stiles found me. He told me I could stay with him for a while. When he found out about my dad he got really mad and said that if I wanted to I could stay with him and Allison in this house forever, but I had to know that they were a little different. That's how I found about werewolves. I became one a couple days later.''

Derek hugged Isaac more than asked. ''Did all of you become werewolves before you were 18?''

''I was the last and I was 18 while Stiles was 20.'' Danny said. ''You already know that we are all younger than Stiles. I have known Jackson since we were both children and I was dating Isaac for six months when one day hunters came to the house and started shooting. They didn't know that I was human and I didn't know about them yet. I was in the fight. Stiles came to me and gave me the choice and I took it.''

''Before Danny came I was bitten.'' Boyd said calmly. ''I was in a foster home for a while and mostly I kept to myself, when suddenly this chick started to follow me around, it was really creepy.''

''Hey that's mean.'' Erica started to complain. ''I know for a fact that you didn't really mind.''

Derek laughs a little. Boyd smiled and continued ''What I really wanted was a family. Somewhere I belonged. It wasn't long after that that Stiles came to me because apparently, he wanted to see who Erica was following around the town. Before I knew it I was spending most of my time here. After some weeks Stiles asked me to stay while they all went to grab food and he told me that he knows that I like Erica back and then he told me about werewolves. I was really happy when he asked me if I wanted to be like them and join his pack.''

''Jackson and I were turned at the same time.'' Lydia said while she was sitting on Jackson's lap. ''Jackson was driving me home after a date when a deer came down the road.''

''I avoided it but the car flipped down the hill. We were trapped inside when Stiles and the gang came. They saved us but we were both as good as dead.''

''So Stiles explained as fast as possible how he could save us... And we took it.'' Lydia finished.

''When most of us turned 18 we moved into this house.'' Scott said.

''And they have been a pain in my ass ever since.'' Stiles said from the doorway.

''Oh come on you love us and you know it.'' Erica said with a smirk on her face.

Stiles smiled at that while he made his way over to Derek and kissed him, making room next to him on the couch. Derek buried his face in Stiles's neck and took a deep breath before he said: ''I come from a big family. We also lived in a house like this one, deep in the woods.'' Stiles sensed Derek's sadness so he whispered ''You don't have to tell us you know.''

''Yeah I know... But I want to.'' Derek said as he looked at Stiles. ''We mostly kept to ourselves and didn't bother anyone. One day hunters came and burned our house to the ground with my entire family still in it.'' Derek’s voice started to shake and Smiles took him into his arms. ‘‘My sister and I were out shopping when it happened. In the morning we had a huge reunion with all of our family... But in the evening there was just me and Laura left. That happened when I was 16. Then for the next few years we were constantly moving, since even thought that she was the new alpha, she still wasn't experienced enough to defend the territory.'' Derek felt like he was going to start crying and his hormones really weren't helping. ''When I was 21 we were attacked, they killed Laura and took me with them.'' At this point, Derek was crying and Stiles pushed him against himself as much as possible. Soon the whole pack is near him to comfort him.

''Shh it’s going to be okay. You are safe here. I won't let anything happen to you.'' Stiles whispered.

 

After Derek fell asleep Stiles turned to the pack ''There are hunters coming through here. We are not sure if they will be after us or if they are just stopping here... But we are not taking any chances, there has to be at least one or two of us around Derek at all times, more if he leaves the house. We will lay really low and hope that they don't come after us...'' Then he whispers ''There is no way I am letting any of you get hurt... especial Derek.'' Then he got up and took Derek to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by SolitarianKnight :D


End file.
